


⛵️

by julilolil



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy boys, le grew had to make fun of their love bc why not, much disgusting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julilolil/pseuds/julilolil
Summary: After the BAC Eliott, Lucas and their friends take a boat trip.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 4





	⛵️

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first attempts in writing fluff, and I had absolutely no idea for a title, so I prefered to leave it without one than to just make something up that made no sense, hence the boat. And please excuse me for my ridiculous tags, I have absolutely no clue how to do it.  
> Enjoy :)

They are sitting in a circle, sprawled across the seats on the boat, a table in the middle of them filled with beers and appetizers. Lucas is between Manon and Yann, their salty skin sticky against each other, but the damp feeling is comforting, diminishing the heat around them. They are all laughing at something Emma just said, it looks like she is stuffing Alex’s mouth with some sort of shrimp, but Lucas wouldn’t really know. He isn’t paying even the slightest bit of attention to his friends

His eyes are fixated on Eliott. He is sitting on the floor against the metallic grid of the boat, just where the sun meets the shadow and its light hits Eliott in all the right places, his skin is a pale gold, almost all of it exposed against the brightness of the sun, only the skin under his flowered trunks covered. The sunrays melt into his hair, making it look like a deep blond and the breeze blows a lock of it and it caresses the skin under his eye. He looks so good Lucas might combust. Really, it should be criminal to look like this, like a fucking god on earth. Lucas wants to roll his eyes, but he can’t look away from Eliott, who now brushes the hair lock away from his face, the pencil he was drawing with in between his lips. And Lucas doesn’t know if he looks at how his biceps contract at the movement or how his lips close around the pencil, those perfect pink lips. God, how he wishes to kiss those lips, take the pencil and-

“Lulu?” Yann takes him out of his daze, and he has to physically shake his head to gain focus. He looks at Yann with questioning eyes and he has a knowing look on his face.

“What?” He doesn’t know how he manages to form words, the image of Eliott still very much alive in his mind. It is only then he realizes that all of his friends’ gazes are on him. _Well, shit_. At least only Yann has a smug look on his face, so Lucas hopes that he was the only one to realize how he was literally drooling over his boyfriend.

“Aren’t you going to participate?” Daphné, who is sitting on the lap of a stunned Basille, asks with excitement and Lucas has no idea what she is referring to. “In the competition?” He puckers his eyebrows in clear confusion.

“Really, Lulu, where is your mind these days?” Arthur asks, rolling his eyes. “It’s like ever since the BAC you are in this whole other universe.”

“Yeah, Eliott universe.” Yann says wiggling his eyebrows and Lucas scoffs, still too entranced by the earlier sight to form a snarky comeback. “Oh my god!” Yann laughs as the idiot he is and takes Lucas’ head, shaking it around. “Wake up, dude!” And, well, maybe that’s what he needed to get completely out of his dazed state. He takes Yann’s hands and pushes him away.

“First off, rude! And secondly, I’m sorry my boyfriend is hot.” He shrugs and Yann still has that stupid smile on his face. “You heard that? B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D. At least I have someone to look at.” He spears a look at Eliott and is glad that he is still lost in his drawing, Lucas would be mortified if he witnessed this. He would get lost all over again in the beauty that is his boyfriend if it weren’t for his friend’s hand messing with his hair.

“Ouch.” Yann says laughing. Lucas gives him an unimpressed look and turns to the rest of his friends, who seem to be amazed by the interaction.

“Look at our Lulu!” Emma says smiling. “Who would have thought he would become all soft and in love?” Lucas lets out an outraged whimper.

“I’m not soft!” He looks around and all of them are smiling knowingly at him. “Oh, shut up!” He rolls his eyes, but he can feel the heat spreading through his cheeks. “Ah, okay, what is this competition that you were talking about?” Thankfully, his bad excuses for friends decide to let the topic of his - unexisting - softness go and Imane, _thank god for Imane_ , starts explaining.

“I don’t know how these idiots come up with this stuff, but apparently who fits more shrimps into their mouth wins.” Lucas scowls, disgusted, only his friends to do something like this. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly.” Well, maybe not all of his friends.

“Oh, man. It’s too bad that you were all in love and staring at Eliott. You lost Alex almost choking.” Basille says.

“It was disgusting! I think I’ve never seen so much drool.” Alexia says laughing hysterically. And only now that Lucas comes to realize that Alex is, in fact, not here, but trying to clean himself up with the shower head at the entrance of the boat.

“Yeah, well, I think Lucas has drooled enough for today.” Yann says and all of them burst out laughing. _The fuckers_.

“It’s not like I would willingly do this. But, just so you know, I would end you all.” He ignores all of the _uhhs_ and _oh, I’m so scared_ , and sprawls himself once more against the seat, taking up more space than necessary only to bother Yann.

Naturally, his eyes return to Eliott. Only this time his boyfriend’s eyes are on him and Lucas feels his heart beating so fast he isn’t sure how he doesn’t have a heart attack. It is actually embarrassing, after more than a year of dating, the effect Eliott still has on him with only a look. And this look is _really_ something. He is fierce, his deep gaze burning through Lucas, he takes it up and down, inspecting his body and Lucas holds his breath, not wanting to mess up whatever this is. He takes longer when his eyes lay on Lucas’s exposed abs and bites his lips - _he_ _bites his fucking lips_. Now Lucas is really confused as to how he hasn’t still passed out. And their eyes meet once more, Lucas thinks Eliott’s eyes have never been this indecipherable, not just the emotions in it - love? softness? _desire_? - but also its hue. It looks like all the possible colors are now compressed in his eyes, gold, silver, blue, grey, green. Lucas wants to get closer, he wants to see for himself which color Eliott’s eyes decided to be today. And, _oh god_ , Lucas is drooling once again. This time, Eliott has clearly realized it, because now he is laughing and has the softest expression on his face mouthing _you’re so cute_. And Lucas, like the mess of a boyfriend he is, turns all red and shrinks into himself, which only makes Eliott smile wider.

Then Eliott is suddenly on his feet and Lucas would take his time to appreciate the amazing view he has of his whole body if it weren’t for the expression of determination on his face. With a few steps, and without looking away, Eliott is almost instantly in front of Lucas and is taking him by the hand. Without any questions, Lucas is up and beside him. All of their friends have questioning looks on their faces and Eliott smiles angelically.

“Um, me and Lucas have some…. business to attend to.” And, _what the fuck_. Lucas rolls his eyes and pulls Eliott away hearing Idriss’ _is that what people call it these days_ as they go to the prow of the boat. As soon as they are alone Lucas lets go of Eliott and looks mockingly at him.

“We _have some business to attend to_? Really?” Lucas imitates Eliott, who only smiles and pulls him closer.

“Exactly. We have much more important things to do.” Lucas huffs, now smiling as well.

“And what might that be?” Eliott leans in, their faces barely inches apart. He breathes into Lucas’ mouth and it’s intoxicating.

“I think my look made that pretty clear, didn’t it?” And, well, it did, but hearing Eliott saying it would be much better.

“Uhhm, I’m not sure. I think you’ll have to be clearer than that.” Eliott laughs and pulls Lucas by his middle, joining their bodies completely. He kisses his forehead.

“Well,” a kiss on a cheek “what I was thinking” a kiss on the other cheek “was how I couldn’t wait” a kiss on the nose “to kiss the fuck out of you.” _Oh_. Lucas can’t help but let out a whimper. To this day he doesn’t get how Eliott can go from a sap to this straightforward in a matter of seconds.

“ _Ah, ouais_?” Lucas asks, pulling his face slightly away to see Eliott’s expression, he nods looking to Lucas’ lips. “Then please do.”

They meet in the middle, searching desperately for each other’s lips. Eliott pulls him even closer and Lucas intertwines his arms around his neck, pulling him down. The kiss is bruising, desperate for more - oh, how Lucas wants more - and Eliott lowers his hand to Lucas’ ass, which makes him let out a moan against the boy’s mouth. In response, Eliott squeezes it and he wants so fucking more. But _no_. He pulls away, leaving Eliott looking at him breathless, lips plum and red, and Lucas just wants to take him again and- Lucas shakes his head.

“Eliott, fuck. We can’t, our friends are just there.” He points to the stern, from where they can clearly hear laughter. Eliott takes a step closer.

“It’s not like that has stopped us before.” His eyes are dark and full of lust. And, well, that _is_ true.

“Yeah, but we weren’t out in the fucking open.” Lucas rolls his eyes and Eliott gives him an outraged look.

“Lucas Lallemant! Who do you think I am? I wasn’t going to fuck you out here! What, you thought I was going to take you against the hard floor?” And, okay, maybe he did. Lucas shrugs and Eliott lets out a high-pitched whimper. “ _Lucas_!” They burst out laughing. “Jesus, maybe you were more desperate than I was.”

“Ah, okay, mister _I’ll fuck you with my eyes_.”

“I wasn’t-“ Eliott pokes Lucas’ belly making him squirm. He then pulls Lucas and plays with a strand of his hair. “It’s not my fault that you are so fucking hot.” Lucas looks up blushing a bit and Eliott cups his face. “It’s true. But, just saying, you were the one staring first.” And, _shit_ , Eliott had seen that. What was once a slight blush is now a full hue of crimson spreading through his whole body.

“You saw that?” Lucas bites his lip, embarrassed. Eliott holds it down with his thumb and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Kind of hard to miss.” Lucas groans and hides his face on Eliott’s chest. The taller boy caresses his hair and whispers against his ear. “It’s okay, baby. I’m glad I make such a nice view to look at.” Lucas groans even louder pushing Eliott away.

“You’re so full of yourself!” He laughs rolling his eyes.

“What? You’re saying it’s not true? That you didn’t stare at me for _hours_?” And, yeah, the blush is back with full force.

“It wasn’t fucking hours!” Eliott gets closer.

“Uh-hum. Whatever makes you feel better.” He starts leaning in for a kiss, but Lucas intercepts him with a hand against his lips.

“No kisses for you.” And Eliott full on pouts with that stupid perfect face. The one he knows for a fact Lucas can never resist. “Ugh, you’re so stupid.”

“Come on, baby. Just a little kiss.” He pouts even harder.

“Only if you go get me something to eat.” He isn’t even hungry, but he just needs some time to recollect himself, because being around Eliott really messes with his neurons. Maybe Yann was right, _Eliott universe_ , he is completely lost in there.

“Okay.” Eliott smiles and kisses his cheek before leaving with small hops.

Lucas takes a deep breath and smiles to himself. He then goes towards some cushions that are displayed against the floor and lays on them, making space for Eliott. He stares at the sky - probably the bluer he has ever seen it - and takes another deep breath.

He knows this trip was supposed to be a goodbye to high school, a trip with _le grew_ plus Eliott, Alex, Idriss and Sofiane but, god, he really wishes it were only him and Eliott. And, don’t get him wrong, he loves his friends and loves spending time with them, but him and Eliott haven’t had much time for themselves this year with BAC and Eliott’s job and college so he just wishes to make up for it.

Suddenly, a mop of hair is in his line of sight and a smiling face appears above him. How Eliott still manages to look godly in this position will remain a mystery. Lucas smiles and sits up.

“So, what did you bring for me?” Eliott sits beside him with a tray filled with fruits, crackers and chocolate. Lucas goes to take a piece of watermelon, but Eliott slaps his arm. “Hey! What was that for?”

“I brought your food. Now my kiss.” He pouts and Lucas has to roll his eyes.

“All of this for a kiss?” Eliott crosses his arms.

“I demand my kiss.”

“Oh, okay, demanding now, are we?” Eliott is the one to roll his eyes now.

“Just kiss me.” And that Lucas can do.

They kiss, but now it’s slow and soft. A kiss to enjoy in the moment and Lucas feels his insides combusting either way. He moves a bit away.

“So what if I _was_ staring at you for hours? I mean, theoretically.” Lucas lets out and Eliott caresses his cheek.

“Then maybe I was staring at you for hours too.” Lucas feels his smile growing.

“God, we are disgusting.” Lucas says and Eliott huffs.

“Hey! It’s romantic!”

“Yes, exactly. Disgusting.” Eliott pulls him in for another kiss and Lucas happily complies, being the disgusting romantic he is.

“You know, when we are old and married we should live in one of these.” Eliott says pointing to the general direction of the boat.

“What about Kathmandu?” Lucas asks, stroking Eliott’s jaw. And he smiles so excitedly it makes Lucas want to hug him forever. He has to admit, talking about the future like they are going to be together forever is one of his favorite things. Especially if they are married in that forever, which they obviously will be.

“We can go there by boat.” And Eliott leans in, but Lucas has to stop him because-

“Um, Eliott?” He asks, smiling. “You know that Kathmandu is in the middle of the continent, right?” Eliott stops and smiles.

“Yes, of course. I meant we can leave the boat wherever is closer to there.”

“Eliott Demaury, how outrageous! You don’t even know about the place our second honeymoon will be?”

“Ohhh, I’m sorry mister _know it all_.” Lucas rolls his eyes and leans into Eliott. “And second honeymoon, is it? I’m sorry, but I thought I was the romantic.”

“Shut up. You are sappy, I can be the romantic!”

“Wait! Did I hear it right? Lucas Lallemant? Calling himself a romantic?” Eliott lets go of him and gets up, screaming to the ocean. “DID YOU HEAR THAT? MY BOYFRIEND IS ROMANTIC!” Lucas bursts out laughing and goes to him, pulling him to sit down again and ignoring the _shut ups_ and vomiting sounds coming from their friends.

“Eliott!!!” He holds Lucas’ face between his hands.

“What? I had to document it!” Lucas whimpers.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

“Who is demanding n-“ Lucas shuts him up himself by joining their lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Maybe it is a promise of their future together, of all the adventures that are yet to come.

“I love you.” Lucas whispers against Eliott’s lips.

“I love you too.” He answers, kissing every inch of Lucas’ face.

Yeah, just like the disgusting romantics they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> My tumblr: lololil


End file.
